


[podfic] A Wild of Nothing

by BewareTheIdes15, heardtheowl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/pseuds/BewareTheIdes15, https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feral!Derek - <i>Sharp, warm points drag against his throat, and Derek probably doesn’t even need to hear the staccato of Stiles’ heart, although he’s sure he can. Can probably feel Stiles’ jugular doing a tap dance against his tongue. If he wasn’t about to die horribly, Stiles might laugh. All the hours he’s spent imagining Derek’s mouth on him and he’s finally got it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Wild of Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Wild of Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/521891) by [BewareTheIdes15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/pseuds/BewareTheIdes15). 



  
  
**Length:** 00:24:06

**Right-click > save as:**  
[MP3 || 34MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/A%20Wild%20of%20Nothing.mp3)  
[M4B || 23MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/A%20Wild%20of%20Nothing.m4b)

**Or stream:**


End file.
